


parfait

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Self-Indulgent, forcing myself to post it now before i chicken out gnight, intentional lowercase, might be set in prince of naniwa but i only remember so little, no editing just brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: in lieu of takoyaki, kintarou treats ryoma to a parfait.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tooyama Kintarou
Kudos: 3





	parfait

**Author's Note:**

> aka i want ryokin parfait scene badly

kintarou's adamant about treating him to a parfait, so while his upperclassmen went on and told him to let kaido-senpai and momo-senpai resolve their issues themselves, ryoma was left to the wiles of his fellow super rookie and his 'super ultra great food tour of osaka'. not that he minded, it was the reason he booked a ticket here in the first place. 

so here he was, in some flowery-themed ice cream shop with his chin propped onto his palm and waiting on kintarou to come back with the parfait he was promised. there had been some emergency notes sewn into his bag, something that kintarou mentioned that he often forgets his mother put there.

"sorry to keep you waiting, koshimae."

ryoma blinks at the plate that kintarou brings back. _only one...?_

as if hearing his thoughts, kintarou places the parfait down on their table and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "i could only afford one... do you mind if we share instead?" he says, pulling out two spoons. ryoma only shrugs. free food was free food, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"sure," he says plainly. "i don't mind."

"great!" kintarou gives him the extra spoon and ryoma idly accepts it. "this one is my fave, yanno? me and shiraishi come here a lot after practice~" kintarou happily shoves a comically big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, grin splitting his face. "aaaaa, so good~! come on, dig in, koshimae!"

ryoma rolls his eyes at the boy before he gets his own spoonful of ice cream and savors the taste. he lets a small smile show and reaches for another scoop. "not bad," he admits.

kintarou, with his lips smeared with ice cream, beams. "i told you it's the best!" 

not one second later, kintarou bowls over as he clutches his head in pain. ryoma chortles, before shoving more ice cream into his mouth. "careful," ryoma says with a smirk. "you might get brain freeze."

once recovered, kintarou only retorts by sticking his tongue out at him. seemingly not learning his lesson, he continues to attack his half of the parfait with reckless abandon. 

the idle chatter of the ice cream shop fills his ears, the store surprisingly wasn't teeming with customers. _odd,_ considering the summer heat. 

"hey," he's greeted by kintarou pointing his spoon at him, bottom half of his face now clean. "you have something."

ryoma realizes a little belatedly what kintarou means by that, and before he could grab the spare tissue by his left, kintarou leans over and all ryoma could think was _too close, too close, too close-_ and by then, kintarou's already licked away whatever mess had been on his face for how many minutes now.

his heart was beating loudly, ryoma freezes in place and stares at the boy all too oblivious to what exactly he's just done. 

his spoon clatters to the floor.

"oh no," kintarou pouts and ducks under the table. "your spoon fell, i'll get ya another one! be right back!"

kintarou stands up and goes to the counter once again. ryoma wishes he could just pull down the brim of his cap to hide his flushed face but alas, his cap was safely, annoyingly tucked deep inside his tennis bag. he takes a deep breath, before banging his head onto the table. he vaguely hears the parfait bowl clatter on impact.

oh, this was _straight_ out of those romance dramas that his mother loved to watch.

kintarou's gleeful laughter echoes when he returns to see his rival hunched over. "careful," he starts, mischief in his tone. "you'll catch brain freeze."

ryoma huffs in amusement, the flustered garble of emotions in his stomach settling down at the redhead's lame attempts to throw back a verbal jab.

"it's not as funny when you do it."

_"HEY!!"_


End file.
